irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sliemyvivor: Survivor ORG Wiki
Memorable Moments *The iconic cast that came together after 5 months of not RPing at all and made this an amazing RP. *The Condom Tribe being grey because "it is the color of a pepsi flavored condom," which is apparently sliemy's favorite *The fact that both Sarah, Spenny, Josie, and Alfan played despite being gone from the wiki for an eternity but showing up all at once for a reunion. *The fact that Alfan played Josie and Josie played Alfan. *The iconic twist where 3 people returned from RI -- one once tribes swapped, one once tribes merged, and once at the final five. *The iconic first impressions vote where all the vulgar characters got voted out at once and participated in an immediate RI Duel. *SexualSally, played by OrangeBirdMaster, ironically dominating Redemption Island but being robbed of returning at the final duel pre-dissolve. *The amazing Condom tribe who hosted a game of Big Brother in their tribe chat, with the one voted being sent home if the tribe lost immunity. *LotsAWeed being composed of Disney/Dreamworks characters + Ella. *Henry VIII attempting to murderer most of the women on his tribe because they wanted to break up with him and their 'relationships', and shouting the phrase "JULIE SHALL BE BLIGHTED IN THE EYES OF GOD" before he was sent to Redemption Island. *The Ariana Grande "parody" which was nothing like Ariana Grande that got voted out early because everyone knew the RP would go far past midnight *The ironic and continual loss of the Condom tribe post dissolve. *Condom suddenly winning challenges after Julie Chenbot was blindsided *The blindside of Julie Chenbot which caused the Condom tribe to rupture even more after their continual losses and cancel the Big Brother game, leaving BlackCindy and Vee as the new threats. *Blackcindy returning from Redemption Island twice. *The "Snapchat Roulette" challenge where anyone playing who has snapchat had to snapchat a picture of an item to another player, and that player had to snapchat the same item in their home until someone couldn't find an item to snapchat. *The "wow Sliemy is a really good host" idea that spread across the wiki during the RP *Trey (WindhelmGuard) naming the merged tribe in honor of Ben. *JoeyClemence, Cole's adopted brother, loving both men and women and fighting for the equal treatment of both genders and yet garnering 37 votes in the entire competition because he was incredibly annoying. *Snow White actually being good despite being played by Snow, but yet Snow left without leaving a blacklist because she never ever goes far in RPs ever and had no idea you had to leave them when you left *Phil's entire story arc with JoeyClemence which abruptly ended when Vee and BlackCindy ruined everything *LadyMarmalade speaking NO English at all and managing to win the game despite her thinking the show was actually The Amazing Race. *The amazing relationship between Shrek and PrincessFiona which was vulgar most of the time but hilarious (because toad thought it was funny (sp) ) *The incredibly original challenge called "eat cereal" where everyone had to eat an entire bowl of FruityPebbles on tinychat in front of Sliemy *Brian's elimination that caused Survivor321 to cut himself in real life and post pictures of it to scare everyone, including Sliemy, into letting him back into the RP. *The RP managing to last for 36 hours because Sliemy took 30 minutes on every redemption island duel and challenge in the competition. *Maleficent putting SleepingBeauty into a sleep like death, but SleepingBeauty getting out one round later because everyone knew Zac would win the RP if they kept him in any longer (everyone being BlackCindy/Vee who got their alliances to vote him out)